Happy birthday Hotaru!
by Plan9 Channel7
Summary: January the 6th...It's come to that time again. Hotaru's birthday! The Senshi are determined to give Hotaru the best birthday ever, after her previous unfortunate birthdays.
1. Chapter 1

**It is hard to think when this is set, so it doesn't really make sense. You can choose what arc it is set in.**

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon doesn't belong to me, as much as I wish it did, It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

That time has come again.

Hotaru's birthday… great

Setsuna mused over her cup of green tea, absentmindedly stirring it's murky depths, then draining it faster, vaguely aware of doing so. Last year had been a total disaster. Well if not celebrating it because they were fighting a monster, as you do on a birthday, counted. The year before that they hadn't even known of Hotaru's existence.

After yet another growth spurt Hotaru would be turning 6.

She wandered into the kitchen, legs cold in after getting out of the kotatsu, and began to make herself another mug of tea, her 10th cup now.

What would Hotaru like?

She flicked the switch on the side of the kettle a little too hard and it pinged up, she pushed it down firmly.

Who should come? Certainly Chibiusa.

The on the blink kettle began to crackle. Setsuna rinsed her favourite mug- a elegant handled garnet red object with English numerals on it, which Michiru had sourced from a souvenir shop in Hokkaido.

Could Makoto bake a cake for the party?

She sat down at the kotatsu. Hotaru would be home in 10 minutes. Haruka was bringing her home in the car. The roof had been put back on and the back seats laden with blankets, Hotaru was so excited by this change she refused to get out of the car until it was lunch time!

Pulling up her body, like a luxuriating cat she went to the kitchen and searched the freezer. She was a quite competent chef, but she felt dozy and she had cooked nearly all week, it was Michiru's go. Hotaru would want stew or lasagne tonight.

She decided to go upstairs to her bedroom. It was a big room, with a red quilted Japanese bed and a lumpy yellow carpet, which she detested, but carpet was too expensive to get a new one. Aside from that feature the walls were cream, with a garnet accent wall and a full up bookshelf. She opened up her orange (why orange?) notepad and looked at some ideas she'd had:

_A sailor moon cosplay party _

_One in their garden, with a bouncy castle_

_Presents:_

_A lamp_

_Cake:_

_A sponge cake, Victoria sponge from England- Makoto will know_

_Decorations_

_Check it is organised and mathematically accurate+ could make something explode using science- Ami_

_Minako- Pick out fabrics, has an eye for pretty things_

_Outdoor fire? Rei?_

_Usagi- find food that tastes great- doesn't everything?_

_Mamoru can find a way to get Fruits parlour crown as a venue if cold_

_Michiru+Haruka help out everyone_

_Me?_

_Presents:_

She knew getting a lamp would probably be useless, since everyone knew about Hotaru's lamp affair, Setsuna sighed. She snapped her pad shut and hid it in her bookshelf, in case Hotaru found it on her desk.

**A kotatsu is a low table with a electric blanket underneath. **


	2. Tea-party and ramen?

Hotaru's room was the opposite to Setsuna's. It was all purple and pink, with a fluffy purple rug that could've been made out of a cloud. Haruka had her own room and so did Michiru, but they often slept together, making Michiru's more of a art and Music studio.

"What am I good at?" Setsuna thought aloud.

She slid Hotaru's door shut and ran up to her bed and flopped onto it, her braid digging into her back.

"Ouch!" she rubbed her back.

A car door slamming alerted Setsuna and she began to walk down stairs.

Instead of the usual enthusiastic yell from Hotaru came the sound of Haruka and Michiru.

"Hi Suna." Haruka slipped off her shoes and propped her feet up on the sofa.

"RUKA!THOSE SOFA'S ARE TO BE KEPT CLEAN!" Michiru shouted.

"Hi Setsuna!" she followed on, "Hotaru's at Chibiusa's house 'studying', so I invited Usagi and the others over tonight. I hope it's ok."

"Sure! I'll get the biscuit tin out!" Setsuna smiled. Perfect! Now we can chat about Hotaru's party. She thought to herself.

Just then there was a loud knock at the door. Michiru rushed to the door and opened it. In filed the inner senshi: first Usagi, then Rei, Makoto and Minako followed and Ami last.

"Hello!" They all bowed.

"Hello!" the Setsuna and the outers replied.

"Thank you for inviting us over for ramen!"

Ramen? Thought Setsuna and Haruka simultaneously, sharing confused looks.

"Chilli ramen!"

"YUMMYYY" Usagi smiled happily.

"Here sit down."

Haruka lugged another kotatsu into the main room and pushed it next to the one Setsuna had been sitting at.

"I love kotatsus!" Minako exclaimed.

"Me too." Makoto agreed, as she had only used on twice.

"My granddad doesn't like these" Rei laughed "He's scared of them!"

"Really? They are a fire hazard but, I just enjoy that warm feeling." Ami smiled

"Do you want any tea?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes please, can I have a green tea?" (o-cha) Ami asked.

"Same please." Rei followed.

"Please can I have camomile tea?" asked Minako

"Can I have a Jasmine tea please?" asked Makoto.

"Sure!" Setsuna put the kettle on.


	3. A great plan! Party creation underway!

When Setsuna was gone Michiru began to speak:

"Setsuna has been talking in her sleep and tossing and turning, when Haruka wakes up for her run Setsuna is asleep at her sewing machine. I'm really worried about her, she isn't right."

"I agree." Haruka said.

Setsuna came in with the tea tray and served it up and put the biscuit tin in the centre of the table. Usagi dove at it.

"It's Hotaru's birthday in two days." Setsuna said

The senshi all gasped.

"We had no idea!"

"Really?"

"Oh my goodness!"

"Kami-sama!"

Oh, thought a relieved Michiru.

"Can we help?" asked Usagi

_**30 minutes later…**_

"…and that is how you make an edible foam cannon explode." Finished Ami, shyly ducking her head, then walking over to her laptop.

"Here is it:"

A video of colourful explosions like fireworks appeared on screen.

"…." Everyone was speechless.

Ami had just explained a chemical formulae which would allow the foam to turn to each of their colours (which is probably pretty impossible) and sparkle.

BUNTING

"Zig-zag-zig-zag." The bunting was taking part.

"Hey Minako-chan do you know why a zig-zag is called a zig-zag?" Usagi quizzed.

"No?"

"Why should I?"

"Usagi?"

"Wow! Mako-chan, Rei chan those look cool!"

"Cinder toffee for the campfire." A proud Rei stood there, sticky fingered with messy black hair.

"It's called red velvet cake Usagi." Makoto grinned."Next I'm making marshmallow planets!"

"Want to try a cup cake?" offered Makoto

"No she won't!"

Minako dragged Usagi to the table and shoved her onto the floor.

"Cut!" She said.

Haruka had began to cut out cannon shapes and make them next to Usagi and Minako. Michiru had decided to help Rei and Makoto, by making a Takoyaki stall. Also in the small kitchen Ami was designing a set of chemical formulas whilst chatting happily.

With all the senshi with ponytails and industriously making they could be professional party planners. Setsuna though whilst stirring the marshmallow. She had helped everywhere and felt very happy.

Then an idea hit her. The other senshi all yelled at the same time:

"A SLEEPOVER!"

"With a home made giant tent!"

"Make outside like a fairground!"

"A bouncy castle!"

"Fairy lights!"

" A pile of presents!"

"Grandpa can give me some old cushions!"

"My mum is getting rid of Shingo's old toys!"

These yells went on for approximately 5 minutes, until they calmed down. Everyone was flushed and eyes sparkling. Michiru had got some of her large sugar paper sheets and everyone had written their ideas on it. It was very full. Extremely full.

"How long will Hotaru be at your house Usagi?"

" 'Til about seven."

"Ok , It's 5:00 now, so Hotaru has been a way for two hours."

Just then the phone rang:

"Hello, Tenoh, Kaioh and Meioh residency speaking."

"Oh, hello dear, it's me Ikuko, can Hotaru stay overnight?"

"That would be lovely."

"Thank you so much, are sure it's ok?"

You could hear the sound of Hotaru and Chibiusa shouting "Say yes! Say yes!"

"Yes, it would be my pleasure to have her. Please could you drop off some pyjamas and a toothbrush?"

"Of course. Can Usagi stay for tea at our house? If you are having too much trouble Usagi can stay overnight too."

"That would be fine, you can come and drop off some clothes and grab some of Usagi's."

"Of course!"


End file.
